FirexSpotted- What Could of Happened
What could of happened if Spottedleaf wasn't killed by Clawface and she was not a medicine cat. By:Dawny Chapter one- Love at first sight Rusty walked into the camp with Bluestar and Lionheart at his sides. He found that many of the cats there were all staring at him. Bluestar whispered to him softly. "Don't worry, they're just not used to this." Rusty shook his fur and walked on, over to the Highrock with Bluestar. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please join under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled and had Rusty sit next to her. "I know we have had some tough times with kits and battles,and I know we don't have that many warriors so I decided to take in...a Kittypet." Bluestar continued over the gasp's and the murmurs. "Look at his Kittypet collar!" One cat sneered, it was Longtail. "I bet he couldn't last a second in battle!" Longtail snarled. Rusty stared at Bluestar with worry. Lionheart blinked at Longtail and whispered to Rusty, "Are you going to just stand there like a fool, or are you going to teach him a lesson?" Rusty jumped down from the highledge and snarled. "Say it to my face!" Longtail gasped. "So you have some bravery?" Rusty held back a retort and stood his ground. "Oh this is going to be easy!" Longtail exclaimed and darted towards Rusty, tripping him with his tail. Rusty wiped blood from his mouth and stood up again. Longtail narrowed his eyes and lunged at Rusty, knocking him to the ground again. Rusty stood up, only to be thrown down. Longtail clutched Rustys collar in his mouth, thrashing it around. Rusty struggled to be set free but Longtail held his grip tighter till the collar snapped. "This battle is over, Longtail!" Bluestar yelled from the Highledge. Longtail shook his head and yowled. "Its not over till I say!" He flung backwards as the collar snapped and knocked into a tree, giving Rusty the advantage. Rusty ran over and gripped Longtails ear, pulling and ripping at it. Longtail screeched in pain as a part of his right ear came clean off. Rusty stood with it, trumph lingered in his eyes. He dropped it and saw a beautiful she-cat run over to the injured tom. Cinderpelt darted over with her and snapped. "Spottedpaw! Your not the medicine cat apprentice! Tansypelt is! Go find him!" Spottedpaw nodded and darted away. Bluestar gave Rusty a curt nod as she padded down to him and mewed "I think Rusty has earned his place in this clan." The other cats nodded in agreement. "Your look like a brand of fire in the sunlight. I think I found out your apprentice name." Bluestar exclaimed and had Rusty follow her back up the Highrock. "Rusty has proved himself to be an apprentice in this clan! He has fought to show his loyalty and bravery, even for a Kittypet! I shall now grant him with his new name! Firepaw!" The crowd of cats chanted his new name, "Firepaw! Firepaw! Firepaw!" "Your mentor shall be me." Bluestar finished and padded down from the Highledge. Firepaw searched for Graypaw, spotting him in the mix of the crowd. "Hi!" Firepaw mewed and looked around the camp, like he was looking for someone. Graypaw made a nod in acknowledgment to Firepaw and watched Spottedpaw pad up to them. "Uh, hello.." Firepaw said and turned to Graypaw, who was giving Spottedpaw googly eyes. Firepaw licked his shoulder in embarresment and turned to look at Spottedpaw. "Hello!" She purred to Firepaw and said "I noticed you before. Welcome to the clan!" Firepaw smiled at her and said. "Thanks!" Spottedpaw glanced over at Graypaw and giggled "Hello Graypaw!" Graypaw was caught in the mix of a blush. Firepaw laughed and mewed, "I'm going to go see about getting my nest made." Spottedpaw blushed and mewed "I already made it, Cinderpelt had a vision about you.." Firepaw felt his pelt grow hot. "Uh thanks.." Firepaw mewed and padded into the Apprentice den. He found a freshly made nest near the back of the den. He grinned and walked over to it. He laid down and curled his tail over his nose and fell asleep. He dreamed of Spottedpaw, and only Spottedpaw. Her beautiful grassy green eyes, her stunning tortise-shell coat. She made Firepaws heart skip a few beats. His eyes opened to only small green slits, seeing that Graypaw and Spottedpaw lay near him. He could feel the slow and steady beats of Spottedpaws heart. He yawned and stood up, hearing Bluestar call his name. Longtail lingered outside and snapped to Firepaw as he walked out. "Hey! Go and wake up Spottedpaw!" Firepaw flashed Longtail a distastful look and stuck his head back inside the Apprentices den mewing "Spottedpaw! Get up! Longtail wants you!" Spottedpaw lazily let her head rise as she moaned "Ok!" Her green eyes lingered with sleep as she opened them. Firepaw smiled and purred "Come'on Spottedpaw! I can go ask Bluestar if me and you could explore the territory together." Spottedpaw yawned and nodded her head as she stood up. "Bluestar! Can me and Spottedpaw explore the territory?" Firepaw asked Bluestar while padding up to her. Bluestar shook her head and mewed "I'm planning to show you around the territory, plus I want to work on your hunters crouch. Firepaw could see the warmth in her eyes as she led him out of camp. Firepaw watched the grass move slightly as they walked through an open feild. "Wow, its so beautiful out here!" Firepaw exclaimed and pranced around the feild, taking in all the mixed scents. Bluestar giggled and mewed. "This is where we mainly hunt, since the grass is so tall." Firepaw felt his pelt tingle as he let the grass brush against his pelt. Bluestar stopped at a great oak and said "This is Owl tree." Firepaw looked up and admired the tree. "Cool.." He exclaimed and got up to walk around it. Bluestar slowly mewed "Come'on, I think you should start working on your crouch's" Firepaw nodded and growled "Race ya back!" Bluestar laughed and said "I accept your challenge." They both darted off in the direction of the camp. "Good job Firepaw!" Bluestar exclaimed, admiring his crouch. Firepaws eyes gleamed in pride. Bluestar sat next to him and mewed "You have earned a good rest." Firepaw took a deep breath and padded back to camp with Bluestar. Bluestar dismissed Firepaw and climbed up to her den. While Firepaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile. He grabbed a starling and walked over to Graypaw. Graypaw greeted him and went back to clawing the ground. "Whats wrong?" Firepaw asked between chews. "Nothing..." Graypaw grimmly mewed and got up and padded away. Firepaw tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders. Spottedpaw came over and sat next to him purring "Why hello Firepaw!" Firepaw greeted her with a smile and licked his mouth clean. Spottedpaw giggled at him and mewed "So, how did training go?" "Good I guess, Bluestar showed me around the territory, I thought it was cool." Firepaw replied and stretched out on his side. Spottedpaw rasped her tounge over her leg and mewed "Longtail made me run laps around the territory." Firepaw laughed and mewed "Wow, harsh!" Spottedpaw nodded and got up to go to the fresh kill pile. She grabbed a vole and returned back to her spot next to Firepaw. She made Firepaws pelt tingle. He knew he had some feelings for her. But would he ever be able to just tell her? Or will Graypaw get in the way? Chapter two- The Battle Firepaw was lying on the Sunning rocks, cleaning himself. He looked up and watched the sky wondering what StarClan was like. He had heard stories of it from the elders and he was told thats what he had to believe in. He knew that all good cats go there when they die. But he never really knew what the Dark forest was. Graypaw snuck up behind him and jumped on his side, scaring Firepaw out of his pelt. "Hey! Whats the big idea?" Firepaw yelled, smoothing back out his ginger fur. Graypaw took a chuckle and mewed "I was trying to scare you..did it work?" Firepaw sighed and batted at Graypaw. Firepaw and Graypaw walked back to camp with a vole and a squirrel. Spottedpaw sank back on her haunches and purred "Hello Firepaw and Graypaw, how did the hunt go?" "Great!" Firepaw and Graypaw mewed at the same time. Spottedpaw giggled and mewed "Good cause you both can come with me to go find herbs for Cinderpelt!" Firepaw felt a sensation grow inside of him as he nodded. Graypaw glared at Firepaw and grumbled "yeah ok..." Graypaw grumbled angerly and glared at Firepaw. Spottedpaw and him were walking with there pelts brushing. Graypaw had to tell her that he liked her and soon. Spottedpaw stopped and raised her nose, taking in the tangy scents of the forest. Firepaw watched her with awe as she sarted behind the old twoleg nest and crawled out with catmint. "Mmmmm.." she purred and padded next to Firepaw. Graypaw smelt the air and asked "is it just me or do you guys smell Jupiner berries?" Firepaw nodded and raced after the scent, stoping in a patch of bushes, he plucked out a few wads of berries. Spottedpaw nodded in acceptence and ran her tail down Graypaws back for finding them. Graypaw felt praised and mewed "Thanks." Firepaw felt a pang of jelously Category:Dawny's Fanfiction's Category:Fan Fictions